pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:Team - Raven's Point Rushway
Fire djinn against destroyers? :o. Life Guardian 02:28, July 3, 2010 (UTC) :winter, and Immolate can burn the destroyers! :D —Forget 02:36, July 3, 2010 (UTC) ::I should read the whole build and look for obscure notes on wiki more! Life Guardian 02:38, July 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Sneaky right? ;D —Forget 02:42, July 3, 2010 (UTC) :hate to be a party pooper, but... Summon Ruby Djinn: Spell. Summon a level 14...20 Ruby Djinn (40...60 sec) and has Immolate. Only 1 Asura Summon can be active at a time. Can't have an army... ''Dictator of Undeath'' 03:06, July 3, 2010 (UTC) ::It's one per person! Read obscure wiki notes! Life Guardian 03:07, July 3, 2010 (UTC) ::http://wiki.guildwars.com/wiki/Summon_Ruby_Djinn l2 read--TahiriVeila 03:08, July 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Theorycrafted, but no worries, will fix in a second. Thanks, for catching that. :) —Forget 03:09, July 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Scratch that! Read that! Ohhh jeeze! :D —Forget 03:10, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Dumb question, all destroyers do fire damage? :p —Forget 03:21, July 3, 2010 (UTC) :Nope, I asked the same question on GWW ages ago and got the answer that it's only the ones with fire skills that do fire damage. --''Short'' 09:22, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Honestly i cant see how this could be a viable way to do RavensSC. Also, dont see how your countering interupts from Deeds or heavy energy denial from Vaettirs. Instead, you could set one of the sins to be A/Rt with Disenchantment + Shadowsong? consider revising MiaMissesHer600 17:11, July 5, 2010 (UTC) :Energy denial? No problem, target Mist Vaettir's first, and even if they activate Sympathetic Visage, you have an army by your side. The only time your gonna face, maybe a questionable amount of deeds is level 3. Spike them first. Remember you have a huge army behind you. They will target them first. And when killing the bosses on lvl 1&2, you only need atleast 3 people to live and run to the next level. So spiking the boss and grabbing the key isn't too hard. —Forget 17:19, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Hey The 4 Shadow Spikers are open to any extra skill, any prof. Any Ideas what they should bring? —Forget 03:14, July 3, 2010 (UTC) :feigned neutrality.--TahiriVeila 03:25, July 3, 2010 (UTC) :Death's Charge. Life Guardian 03:27, July 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks. —Forget 03:36, July 3, 2010 (UTC) :::what's healing seed for exactly?--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 03:42, July 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::When everyone stacks, Healing Spring won't be enough, so healing seed will target the people with the lowest health. —Forget 03:45, July 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::while i theorycraft, shroud of distress should keep you up against 4-5 destroyers with dark escape up. i thought it was specifically to counter hb or something--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 04:05, July 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I suppose, I'm looking for people to test this, anyone up for it? —Forget 04:24, July 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: I down with testing this out pm me: john peter uryuu--Jpuzimaki13 06:01, July 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::::: Ok so atm, we have 4 people for the run. —Forget 15:40, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Just use Ice Imp drop Winter for a more useful skill.DCM 07:51, July 5, 2010 (UTC) :Ruby Djinn are the only things that can burn destroyers. I'll make that a note. —Forget 15:07, July 5, 2010 (UTC) why does a team have its members need IAU and the other team doesn't? (simple question) so is there need iau? --Kebabs42 22:13, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Time? This would need to be in the <15min full run duration to warrant use of BUs. Ravens HM can be discorded in 20-25min w/o cons. The main time saver is simply having a gate monkey on lvl 2. :I'm predicting 5-5-5 so 15 mins would make sense, Just need to test it with people. —Forget 17:46, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Can't naga be good? And get rid of the winter expert? Just asking. The fact is that you can run away from melee due their 66% IDS instead of have some healers try to protect ya? Shadow Form Slayer 18:29, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :KD from Naga, would be overkill since you already have barbs+evas. And the healing method works perfectly fine. —Forget 18:46, July 8, 2010 (UTC) ::I meant imp, my bad. Shadow Form Slayer 19:13, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :::Ruby Djinn causes burning on destroyers. —Forget 20:00, July 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::they are immune -.- Shadow Form Slayer 20:52, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::Nope, look, theres a bug. —Forget 21:04, July 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Raging at anet now for making the universe not choosing for him :@ Shadow Form Slayer 21:06, July 9, 2010 (UTC) the damage wouldnt it be better to spec spear mastery like on kathsc to improve damage, its not like energy is hard so you need critical strikes, and you dont even have honor. That Twin 10:07, July 27, 2010 (UTC) variation i suggest having 2A/P with fall back or godspeed (godspeed needs less energy but no healing) who use it the one after the other. so no need dwarf stability and dark escape for everyone. unseen fury can replace it so need less healing. and more damage. iau can be used too.dark escape has no use as you take damage when you're fighting works We cleared it today with deaths only on 3rd floor. We brought A/Me's instead (same as A/P just with chaos storm for the optional). We didnt use A/R and we took an A/Mo with rez. Strategy kinda same just have ppl gating for 1st and 2nd floor (one of the a/me's). 18:39, August 16, 2010 (UTC) GDW Why are you running A/P without GDW O.o--TahiriVeila 17:02, August 18, 2010 (UTC) : indeed. they just move from chaos storm making it useless. Lose a/me go a/p and spec spear and GDW. Howe304 08:54, September 12, 2010 (UTC)